Recovery
by Drumchik
Summary: Post-Episode for Dr Who


Title: Recovery

Author: ANNE (the insane one)

Spoilers: Dr Who

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Post-episode for Dr Who.

Disclaimer: Characters et al belong to the people that make CSI.

Part 1/1

Catherine opened her door and smiled when she saw Louis Vartann on the other side. "Hey."

"I heard you had a rough day. I just wanted to see you – make sure you were okay."

Her smile widened. "I feel better already."

He grinned and presented a bottle of wine. "Also thought this might help."

She let him in and Louis followed her into the kitchen.

"So you heard about Langston's little investigation," Catherine said, getting out a corkscrew.

"Yeah. It kind of got around." Louis got out two glasses. "Are you doing okay?"

"Honestly – I have no idea." She led him into her living room and sat down. "I'm not sure whether I'm more pissed because he went behind my back, or because he lied to me, or because I didn't see it." Catherine sighed. "Or because I doubted him."

"Hey, no one would blame you. And Langston did a lot he shouldn't have. He's lucky to have you as a boss."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she told him, sipping her wine.

Louis' hand reached out and caressed her cheek. "Hey, it's not just flattery. You're damn good at your job, Catherine. Damn good. And while Ecklie may not notice, or even members of your team, there are a lot of people who do, and a lot of people who are proud to work with you."

Catherine's hand covered his. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He sipped his wine. "How's Lindsey doing?"

"Good, I think. She's passing all her classes, even with her dance class, so here's hoping."

"Does she know what she wants to do? Any chance of another CSI in the family?"

"God, I hope not. I don't want her seeing the things I've had to see. She's had too much death in her life already." Catherine sighed. "Then again, I don't know how I'd deal with it if she made it as a professional dancer."

"Okay. So hopefully a doctor or lawyer?"

Catherine chuckled. "Something like that. How about Jake? How's he doing?"

"He's good. Going through college with minimal problems. Actually, I did want to ask you something."

She smiled. "Okay."

"He's coming into town next week. Just a short visit. I was wondering if you'd like to meet him?"

"Meet Jake?"

"Yeah. I got to meet Lindsey and we all had dinner. I'd like you to meet him."

"I'd love to," Catherine replied. She sipped some more of the wine. "You look like a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders."

"I guess I was nervous, that's all. Asking someone to meet your kid is pretty serious."

Catherine looked at him for a moment, and she put her wine on the coffee table. She leaned closer. "Are we getting serious, Louis?"

Louis put his wine down, and leant closer to her. "I want to be serious. How about you?"

"I want that too," she murmured. "I really, really want that."

Catherine leaned forward just a little bit more and kissed him, her lips pressing hard against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Louis kissed her back, his hands on her hips encouraging her closer. Soon she was sitting in his lap, his arms tight around her and she moaned as his fingers slipped up the back of her shirt, caressing her soft skin.

"Take me to bed," she whispered, her lips kissing his neck. "I want you to take me to bed."

Wordlessly he picked her up, holding her tight as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He rubbed against her a few times, wanting her to feel what she did to him, and he was delighted when she gasped at the sensation.

He took her into her bedroom - a route he knew very well by now – and placed her square in the middle of the bed. Louis kicked off his shoes and socks, and he ran his hands over her bare feet.

"I like your toes painted red," he whispered, his hands running up her body. "It looks sexy."

Catherine chuckled. "You said that when I had them painted pink."

"They looked sexy then too."

"I'm starting to wonder if I could wear anything that would make you think I was unsexy," she mused, watching as he moved so that his lips were barely hovering above hers.

"I doubt it," Louis replied, bending down and kissing her deeply.

She moaned into the kiss and held him close, her hands running up his chest and starting to unbutton his shirt. His hand slipped down to the hem of her t-shirt and he slipped his hand underneath, stroking her abdomen. Catherine's muscles jumped at the contact and she lifted her hips underneath him.

"Mmm, not yet," Louis said, shifting down to place a wet, open-mouthed kiss on her belly. "I love watching your reactions when I touch you there."

Catherine closed her eyes, her hands fisting the bedsheets as his mouth kissed and licked and sucked its way up her body as he started to take her t-shirt off.

When he finally reached the top she raised her arms and he pulled the shirt off, tossing it to the floor. He lifted her body so that he could unsnap her bra and he slid the straps down her shoulders. Catherine lay back down on the bed but her hands reached out and finished undoing the buttons to his shirt, pushing the fabric off his shoulders. Louis took it off the rest of the way, and soon they were laying together, chest to chest.

"Have I told you how beautiful your breasts are lately?" he whispered, kissing her neck and trailing down to the tops of her breasts. "Because they are gorgeous."

Catherine smiled, her hand tenderly caressing the top of his head. "Thank you. They like you too."

Louis ran his tongue around her right nipple, tugging it gently with his teeth. Catherine gasped, her fingers momentarily tightening in his hair. His other hand cupped her left breast, his fingers caressing and exploring the sensitive skin there.

When he felt that she was bordering on the edge, he swapped sides, watching as she moaned when the cold air hit where he had just been. Her eyes flew open, watching him pay the same attention to her left nipple.

"Lou," she whispered. "Come up here. I want to kiss you."

"Mm, I'm not done," he replied, his hand running over her right breast. "I'm having fun."

"You're being infuriating."

He grinned at her. "I haven't even started being infuriating yet."

Louis' lips pressed kisses on her abdomen again and she moaned, her body arching up against him.

"Oh…"

He undid the drawstring to her pants and then slowly pulled them down her legs, taking her panties with them. His hands ran back up her legs, watching her reactions with a smile.

"Lou…"

He reached up and kissed her lips, long and hard. "I love you, Cath," he murmured.

"I love you too," she replied, kissing him softly. "But it's not fair that you're more dressed than I am."

"It's totally fair from where I am," he grinned.

"Maybe I should change the perspective," Catherine replied. She rolled them so that she straddled his hips, a smirk on her face as she stared down at him. "Now I can make this a bit fairer."

"I can support this," he said, his hands slipping up the sides of her body. He cupped her breast. "Do with me what you will."

Catherine chuckled and unbuckled his pants, before slipping them and his boxers off his body. "I plan to."

She ran her hands down his chest and bent down to kiss him, before trailing kisses down his chest. When Louis realised where she was headed, he gripped her hips.

"Cath…if I get anymore revved up, this is not going to end the way either of us wants it."

She chuckled and kissed him again, her hands running over his body. "I guess we better get to the best part, then."

His hands ran up her back and supported her as she slowly slid down on his erection. Her body arched back and she moaned as he filled her, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

Catherine slowly opened her eyes and looked down, smiling as she saw him watching her. "That never stops being amazing."

He urged her body down and they indulged in another kiss, long and hot, as Louis' hands went to her waist, pulling her firmly against him so that he was fully buried inside her. Catherine whimpered against his lips as the pleasure coursed through her body, and her hands gripped him firmly as she anchored herself against his slow thrusts.

They made love slowly, Louis drawing out every thrust to drive Catherine crazy. Her eyes had darkened with desire and his hand ran over her butt as he held her tight to his body.

"Lou…god…" She kissed him hard. "More…"

He flipped them over and drove back into her, making her gasp in pleasure. Her legs rose to wind tightly around his waist, and she kissed him again. His hand drew lazy circles on her abdomen as they made love and she whimpered as her muscles contracted and relaxed with his every move.

Louis felt her body quivering around him as she bordered on the edge of release. He kissed her deeply, then kissed her neck and finally whispered in her ear, "come for me, I want you to let go for me."

Another deep thrust and she was there, her body shaking around him as her orgasm ripped through her. His name fell from her lips in a low moan and soon he was there with her, emptying himself inside her as he groaned her name.

Catherine held out her arms as he lay in them, and they shared a tender kiss. He rolled onto his back, taking her with him, and his fingers caressed her spine.

"God, that was incredible," she whispered, her lips pressing kisses to his chest. "So incredible."

He kissed her deeply. "Give me a few minutes and I'll take you all over again." His hand pressed her butt so that she was tight against him. "You have no idea how much you make me want you."

Catherine's eyes closed momentarily, her arousal heating up into overdrive again. Her hand ran down his chest, and over his body to rest on his erection, her smile widening when she realised he was hard. "God, you make me feel like that too."

Louis took her right nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, and rolled it around, tugging slightly. Her jaw dropped and she moaned.

"Lou…"

"You're fun to tease," he told her. "And you're so incredibly sexy."

She kissed him deeply, her hands running down his arms. She was already more than ready for him, and her hand closed around his length. "Hurry up," she whispered.

He chuckled, and lifted her hips so that she was tight against his body. He brushed his erection over her clit, listening to her whimper of pleasure. Finally, when he could see her eyes go dark with arousal and her body arch towards him, silently begging for him to fill her, he thrust deeply.

"Oh god…" Catherine lifted her legs, wrapping them tight around his waist.

Louis moved them higher, so he could thrust more deeply. Catherine moaned again, her hands gripping his hips as they made love.

Their lips met in tender kisses, their bodies trying to meld together. Catherine's hands moved behind him, resting on his butt and trying to move him closer to her. His pace quickened, and he moved his left hand to her breasts, caressing and teasing them.

He felt her muscles clench tightly around him and he could tell how close to the edge she was. She was so turned on and every time he thrust she made a small moan, her body moving with his.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her again. "I love the way you make me feel, the way you look at me, the way you touch me. The way you talk to me, the way you're so gutsy at work. Every little thing." The last three words were punctuated with kisses to the lips and deep thrusts.

His name left her lips as she came, her body arching beneath his as her orgasm raced through her. He came soon after she did, spilling inside her.

Afterwards he kissed her, long and hard. Catherine kissed him back, whimpering as he moved so that she was sprawled atop him.

"Lou…I don't think I can go again for a while…."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm done…at least until I can get the feeling back in my legs."

They kissed again.

"So…what do you say to a long lie-in?" Catherine asked.

"I say that's a fantastic idea. A long, long lie-in."

Louis kissed her. "Until we're both recovered enough…"

"….to go again," Catherine chuckled, a glint in her eye.

FINIS


End file.
